I was Busy, Not Deaf
by Retahn
Summary: "Tain't like Ah ever spoke to the filly," not that Big Macintosh spoke to many. He would steal glances at the canary yellow mare whenever he could, but she was sweet and pretty, "don't mean nuthin'." FlutterMac fluffy stuff. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


Authors Note: _ I wrote this all in one because I've never actually written a fanfic before and wanted to make sure I would actually finish it before posting it._

Disclaimer: _I do not own_ My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ or any of the characters. If I did FlutterMac would be canon._

I was Busy, Not Deaf

Applejack entered the living room as Big Macintosh was swiftly leaving with his head down and a very aggravated look on his face. "Ah ain't getting' any younger ya know!" Granny Smith yelled after him. Apple Bloom was laughing so hard she was in tears, and Applejack was now just confused. Granny Smith mumbled to herself as she made her way into the kitchen leaving Applejack with a breathless Apple Bloom.

"What in the hay just happened?"

"Oh, you missed it! Granny Smith was telling Big Macintosh about how she wants great grandfoals and started naming off fillies in town for him. He got madder at each name, and when she got to Fluttershy his eyes got real big, then he looked real mad and left mumbling somethin' about the barn," Apple Bloom laughed again.

"Poor Big Mac, Granny Smith ain't gonna be satisfied until she gets some great grandfoals, but better her pickin' on him than me," Applejack winked at Apple Bloom and headed into the kitchen herself.

Big Macintosh stood in the barn trying to think of something that needed to be done; his stomach growled reminding him of why he had entered the house in the first place. He couldn't just go back in now. Ever since the birth of the Cake twins and the disaster with Cheerilee, Granny Smith refused to let go of the whole idea of great grandfoals, "why can't she bug Applejack about it? She can have 'em too," he thought grumpily to himself as he lay on a pile of hay. "Why did she have to bring up Miss Fluttershy anyway? Tain't like Ah ever spoke to the filly," not that Big Macintosh spoke to many. He would steal glances at the canary yellow mare whenever he could, but she was sweet and pretty, "don't mean nuthin'" he huffed into the hay.

"MACINTOSH!" He jumped out of bed at the sound of Granny Smith and headed downstairs. "There ya are, now Ah need ya go and pick up Apple Bloom's costume from the shop, and don't take too long. Yer cousin Braeburn is coming in from Appleloosa today," Big Macintosh rolled his eyes and sighed at the news; he didn't hate his cousin, but trouble seemed to love Braeburn.

"Just a minute!" Rarity's voice sang out as the shop bell chimed, she poked her head from behind a screen, "you must be here for Apple Bloom's costume. I'm just putting the finishing touches on it now."

"Eeyup."

"Howdy, Caramel!" Braeburn greeted his friend as he walked into Ponyville.

"Hey, Braeburn! Long time, no see! Here to visit your family?"

"Sure am! Granny Smith sent me to look for Big Macintosh, said she sent him to pick up a costume for Apple Bloom, but didn't tell me where that would be."

"The Carousel Boutique probably. Come on, I'll take you."

Big Macintosh looked around the shop lazily tapping his hoof waiting for Rarity to finish. He would have preferred to continue in his boredom, but that was not to be. "There ya'll are!" Big Macintosh snapped his head around to find Braeburn and Caramel at the door, "this here sure is purty shop, bet Apple Bloom's costume will be right nice," Braeburn mused.

"Eeyup,"

"There's a fancy shop like this in Appleloosa…"Big Macintosh tuned out Braeburn recalling the glories of Appleloosa to Caramel.

The shop bell rang again and Rarity poked her head around the screen, "Fluttershy, dear, I'll be with you just a moment."

"Oh, okay, I can wait," the timid mare responded and seated herself as far away from the stallions as she could. Big Macintosh's eyes found her and refused to move.

"Hey, Ah think Ah remember ya'll! Ya'll came with Applejack to Appleloosa!" Braeburn said as he trotted over, pulling Big Macintosh out of his stare.

Fluttershy tried to hide behind the small basket she had in her lap, "Y-Yes."

"'Twas right nice of all ya'll to help all us settler ponies," Braeburn beamed.

"I…uhh...uhm…you're welcome," Fluttershy squeaked.

"Ya'll going to the Nightmare Night party? Big Macintosh here is pickin' up Apple Bloom's costume. We haven't had a proper Nightmare Night party in Appleloosa yet, Ah came here to Ponyville to see how one's done right."

"No…I always stay home," Fluttershy glanced at the floor slightly embarrassed to admit it.

As Big Macintosh opened his mouth to tell Braeburn to let the lady be, Rarity poked her head around the screen again, "Fluttershy, I'm terribly sorry, but this is taking longer than I expected. Could you be a dear and feed Opal? Just leave the basket of her treats in the kitchen."

"I would love to," Fluttershy smiled, glad for a polite exit. Big Macintosh lowered his eyes as she passed in front of him, but watched her exit the room.

"So," Braeburn said sliding next to Big Macintosh and grinning wickedly, "got yer eye on that little filly, don't ya?"

Big Macintosh's eyes shot wide as Braeburn spoke, then narrowed as he turned to balefully stare Braeburn in the face, "Nnope," he said in the flattest, most threatening way possible.

"Finally," Rarity sighed from behind the screen, "sorry that took so long," she said as she emerged with the costume, "the stitching on the cape refused to cooperate. Please tell Applejack I'll bring her scarecrow costume by this evening."

"Eeyup," Big Macintosh said as he took the costume and quickly exited the Carousel Boutique.

"Oh, come on now, don't be shy. Ah saw the way ya'll were lookin' at 'er," Braeburn insisted. Big Macintosh stopped in his tracks and gave his cousin a threatening glare; the grin did not drop from Braeburn's face.

"Uhh, Braeburn, I think you might want to leave him alone," Caramel whispered. Braeburn hung back a little to allow Big Macintosh to walk a head of them.

"Ah got a plan."

"That's what I'm worried about, "Caramel said lowering his ears.

Big Macintosh barely noticed the weight of the plow as he drug it across the field, "Can't a stallion be lonesome if he wants?" he thought angrily to himself reflecting on the incidents of the previous day. Not that he necessarily wanted to be lonely, but he sure didn't want Braeburn poking around in his love life, or lack thereof. At dinner the night before, he quietly endured as Braeburn questioned Applejack about her friends; sure, he asked about all of them, but he spent the most time quizzing her on Fluttershy. Thankfully, Braeburn and Caramel decided to go into town with Applejack today and help set up for Nightmare Night.

Caramel felt a sense of dread as he watched the corner of Braeburn's mouth turn up. He followed Braeburn's gaze to find Fluttershy entering Sugarcube Corner. Braeburn trotted merrily after her, followed by an apprehensive Caramel.

"Well, howdy there, Miss Fluttershy," he greeted her with a broad smile.

Fluttershy jumped a little at the noise and turned to find the source, "oh, hi."

"Caramel and Ah are in town helping Applejack get ready for tomorrow. Ya'll sure do go all out for this holiday. Mighty brave of ya'll staying home all by yer lonesome on such a spooky night filled with haints and monsters, Ah know Ah wouldn't want to be alone tomorrow night. Ah'd much rather be in town where there'd be other ponies. Ah mean if somethin' was to happen to ya, since no one would be there to see what's goin' on, everypony would probably just think the screamin' was just meant to scare 'em. Ah'd be shaking in my hooves all night, ain't that right, Caramel?" Braeburn kneed Caramel in the ribs and winked.

"Uhh, that's right! I wouldn't want to be alone with ghosts and monsters."

Braeburn's words caused the timid pegasus's mind to run wild. She imagined herself in her house covered tightly in a blanket while all kinds of terrible things tried to get into her house; she closed her eyes and shook her head as the monsters broke down her front door, "maybe I should go to the party," Fluttershy stammered.

"Anyway, we better get back to work before Applejack comes lookin' for us. Nice talkin' with ya, Miss Fluttershy," Braeburn tipped his Stetson and happily trotted out of the shop leaving a terrified Fluttershy.

"Here ya go!" Pinkie Pie said as she emerged from the back with the cupcakes.

"Eeeeek!" Fluttershy screamed and fell to the floor covering her head with her hooves.

"Was it something I said?" Pinkie Pie puzzled.

"I don't see where you're going with this," Caramel said after they left the shop.

"That's cause Ah ain't done yet. Now, we need to go find Applejack."

"Now, where'd ya'll run off to? We got to finish settin' up the haunted house," Applejack scolded as Braeburn and Caramel returned.

"Sorry, cousin Applejack, we got a might distracted by the scent of the sweet shop," Braeburn offered as an excuse.

Applejack sighed, "alright, Ah need ya to bring them fake spider webs and a glass of water," she said as she wiped the sweat from her brow.

She had offered them no real time to talk during the construction of the haunted house; it was a big job and needed finished in a short period.

"All your friends comin' to the party?" Braeburn followed with a yawn as the three trekked back to Sweet Apple Acres.

"Yup, well, all but Fluttershy," Applejack said with a sigh.

"Really? Me and Caramel were talkin' to 'er in that sweet shop and she said she was too scared to stay home alone tomorrow night, ain't that right Caramel?" Braeburn poked Caramel in the ribs again.

"Uhh, yup, sure is."

"That don't seem like such a good idea. She gets scared real easy, and a lot of the little ones love to jump out and scare ponies. Also, Ah'm gonna to be too busy with the apple bobbin', Twilight is workin' the haunted house, Rarity is helpin' Princess Luna, Rainbow Dash is workin' the haunted house and the scares on the hay ride, and Pinkie Pie…well she's Pinkie Pie; nopony will be able to take care of her."

"Ain't Big Macintosh doing the hay rides? That's nice and predictable. If she goes round with him she'll know what's gonna happen; no surprises once she knows the routine," Braeburn offered with a smile. Caramel's eyes widen; he finally got what Braeburn was up to.

Applejack gave her cousin a skeptical glance, "Ah don't know, Ah'll have to ask Big Mac about it. She is my friend, and I don't wanna shoulder him with a responsibility without askin'."

"Ah'm sure he'll be fine with it, ain't that right, Caramel?"

"Yup, I'm sure he'll be fine with it," he added nervously.

Before he followed Applejack into Sweet Apple Acres, Braeburn stopped Caramel, "Ah need to make sure Applejack don't ask Big Macintosh about it tonight."

Caramel looked confused.

"If she asks him tonight, he might come up with excuse to get out of it. Ah gotta make sure she asks him with Fluttershy with her. How could he say no with her right there?" Braeburn grinned and followed Applejack's trail.

He didn't have to work too hard to keep the siblings separated; Big Macintosh didn't come in from plowing the fields until late, and Braeburn kept Applejack busy in the living room exchanging stories of Nightmare Nights when they were children allowing Big Macintosh to head off to bed unnoticed.

"Horseapples! Ah forgot to ask him!" Applejack realized as she put on her scarecrow costume. She bolted out the door to find Fluttershy, the festivities wouldn't be starting for a few hours still, but between getting everything set up and taking care of Fluttershy, she had no time to waste.

"Oh, but you must wear a costume!" Rarity insisted.

"I don't know, I don't want to be part of Nightmare Night, I just don't want to be alone."

"Nonsense, I'll have something ready for you before things get started," Rarity walked off humming to herself before Fluttershy could protest.

Defeated, she lowered her head and walked out of the shop and straight into Applejack. "Sorry about that, sugarcube, but you're just the pony I was lookin' for," Applejack said a little out of breath.

"Me?"

"Yup, Braeburn told me ya were coming to the party this year, and Ah think Ah have a way for ya to not be alone and feel safe," Applejack smiled.

Fluttershy's face lit up, "really? That would be great! But I don't want to cause anyone any trouble."

"Come with me, sugarcube, it won't be any trouble at all."

"Hey there, Twilight!"

"Hey Applejack! And Fluttershy?" Twilight gave a confused look.

"Yes, I didn't want to be alone tonight, and Applejack says she has a plan for me to feel safe and not be alone," Fluttershy smiled.

Applejack scanned the surrounding area and found Big Macintosh unloading the apples for apple bobbing just a few yards away, "excuse me Twilight, Fluttershy, Ah'll just be a second."

"Hey there, big brother! Ah've got a favor to ask ya," Applejack asked with a broad, forced smile as she approached.

Big Macintosh lowered the bucket of apples and gave his sister a quizzical look.

"Since yer doing the hay rides tonight, mind havin' a permanent passenger?" His expression didn't change. Applejack sighed, "Do ya mind if Fluttershy rides with ya tonight? She's scared to be alone, and the rest of us will be too busy to keep her company like she needs. Ah know there are some scares on the hay ride, but do ya think you could take her down the path and show her what's gonna happen? Ah know this is a lot to ask and Ah haven't told her about it, so feel free to say no, Ah'll just have to think of something else for her if ya don't wanna," Applejack leaned over, put her head on his shoulder and batted her eyelashes, "Please, Big Mac will give yer little sis some help?"

Big Macintosh looked over to Fluttershy still talking to Twilight and let out a deep sigh, "Eeyup."

"Thank ya so much, big brother! Get your costume on, Ah'll get her ready and meet you back here. You won't regret this!" she said as she ran off.

"Ah already do," he grumbled to himself.

He just knew this was going to be a disaster. She barely knew him and now she was going to spend Nightmare Night with him, a holiday he knew she hated. He had no idea how to act around her, and he was now in charge of making her feel safe and comfortable. He fixed his great orange mane and applied the black under eyes before putting on his purple tie, black cape with the giant white apple skull, yoke, and black top hat with purple hat band. He just knew this was going to be a disaster.

"Well, don't ya'll just look darlin'!" Applejack exclaimed as Fluttershy emerged with a beaming Rarity.

"Doesn't she though? I didn't have a lot of time, but I believe it will do for tonight," Rarity said adjusting the white bunny ears atop Fluttershy's head. The dress was short, white, and sparkled in the light; the matching white shoes had pink soles peaked out as she walked. Fluttershy's mane was braided, except for the portion that hung over her face.

"It's definitely nicer that the last bunny costume I was in," Fluttershy giggled.

"Well, that was for a dangerous mission; it couldn't be helped," Rarity huffed.

"Ya'll did a great job, Rarity. Come on, Fluttershy, we gotta go meet Big Mac," Applejack said as she opened the door out of the boutique.

"Big Macintosh? Why are we meeting Big Macintosh?" Fluttershy asked confused and startled.

"That's who's gonna keep ya company tonight," Applejack said with a reassuring smile.

"Oh that's a marvelous idea!" Rarity interjected, "he's doing the hay rides again isn't he? I'm sure you'll get used to routine you'll have nothing to be afraid. Besides, with such a big, strong, handsome stallion with you what could you have to fear?"

"Rarity? You do realize that's my brother you're talkin' about?" Applejack asked a little uncomfortable.

"Of course, he is a bit rustic for my taste, but for you, Fluttershy, dear," Rarity giggled, "Oh, it's just too cute!" Rarity slid over to Applejack and whispered harshly in her ear, "If he even THINKS about getting his hooves on her I will have his head on a pike!"

"You know this ain't a date, right?" Applejack asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry," Rarity blushed, "Well, never mind me. Have a good time!" Rarity gave a nervous laugh as Applejack and Fluttershy left.

"Applejack, why did Rarity think this was a date?" Fluttershy finally got the courage to ask as they approached the square.

"That pony's crazy sometimes. Don't worry none, sugarcube, she's the only one in Ponyville who would think this was a date," Applejack smiled at Fluttershy who smiled nervously back.

He was sitting next to the apples wishing the night was already over when he heard his sister's laugh. Turning, he saw Applejack walking towards him with Fluttershy. The rest of the world fell away as he watched her walk towards him. She was dressed in an adorable white dress and the white bunny ears on her head bounced a little as she walked, but it was her smile that captivated him. Before he could prepare himself she was in front of him looking up at him with her face half hidden by her soft pink mane. He thought she may have spoken, but if she had he couldn't hear anything over the sound of his heart trying to beat its way out of his chest. "Ya'll take good care of her," Applejack whispered in his ear snapping him out of his trance.

"Eeyup."

"If ya'll need anything Ah'll be somewhere around the apple bobbin'," Applejack waved as she trotted away

They both stood there silently examining the ground for a moment before Big Macintosh, realizing his normal vocalizations were not going to get him through this night, said "Ah can take ya down the trail while everypony is gettin' ready; let ya see what's on the way."

Fluttershy looked up into his gentle emerald eyes, "that would be wonderful, if you don't mind."

"Nnope."

"The first big thing on the trail is Zecora. She's gotta cauldron set up to look all spooky," he said as they approached.

"Greetings, Big Macintosh and Flutthershy, so nice of you to be stopping by," Zecora wore a black dress and a long white wig covered in fake spiders along with her usual jewelry, "Applejack told me of your plan, I will help with what I can. From this cauldron smoke will rise to elicit fearful cries," Zecora added some contents from two bottles into the cauldron and a white mist rose, spilled over the sides, took the form of Nightmare Moon, and ran into the woods on the other side of the road, "She will not hurt, only scare, those who do not know why she's there," Zecora smiled at the timid mare, "Fluttershy, you know my words are true, Macintosh will good take care of you," Big Macintosh held his head a little higher.

"The next thing will be Thunderlane, Cloudchaser, and I forget who else. They'll be dressed up as zombies," Thunderlane, already in costume, walked on his back legs moaning towards them. Fluttershy let out scream as she covered her head with her hooves.

"I'm sorry, Fluttershy. I didn't mean to scare you. Well, not yet anyway," Thunderlane laughed a little until he saw the hard look on Big Macintosh face, "Uhh, yeah, don't worry. Nobody's a real zombie," He offered a forced smile.

Big Macintosh leaned down to Fluttershy and whispered gently, "It's okay, Miss Fluttershy, it's not real. Thunderlane wasn't thinkin' right," he shot a glare at dark pegasus who smiled sheepishly and walked back into the woods, "he's gone now," Fluttershy lifted one hoof and see that only she and Big Macintosh remained on the trail, "just one more to go," he reassured her.

Fluttershy stood on her still slightly trembling legs and followed him closely. Suddenly Rainbow Dash flew out of the trees and hovered in front of them, "Hey guys! Glad to see you're finally coming out of your house this year," she smiled at her frightened friend, "I'm going to be doing all the crashing and growling in the woods, and at the end I'll be doing my awesome Timberwolf impression. I can't blame you for being scared, but you'll know it's me," she gave a confident smile before disappearing back into the trees.

"Somethin' wrong, Miss Fluttershy?" Big Macintosh asked when he noticed Fluttershy staring at the ground look rather dejected.

She looked up at him and tried to force a smile, but it failed, "I just don't think I can do this. I'm sorry for the trouble," she began to walk away with her head down.

"Hold up there, Miss Fluttershy," he quickly caught up with her and blocked her path, "Ah promised Applejack Ah would help ya and Ah'm gonna. Just may have go about this a little different," he took off his yoke and cape, "why don't ya put that on the cape, and ride on my back? Ya can close your eyes and hide, and when your legs don't wanna work ya won't be left behind," he gave a warm smile as he draped the cape over her shoulders.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to be bother," Fluttershy said sadly.

"Tain't no bother. Ah made a promise and plan on keepin' it," he hooked himself up the wagon and waited for her to walk up the wagon and onto his back. She wasn't sure about this, but really didn't like her other options either, so she gingerly walked up the wagon and settled herself on the great stallion's back. "Comfortable?" Big Macintosh chuckled a little, vibrating Fluttershy's body, "when ya get scared just hold on. Don't worry 'bout holdin' too tight, I can take it," he turned his head to look back at Fluttershy with a comforting smile. She poked her face out from under the massive cape exposing one ear and smiled back with a nod.

As Zecora's laughter filled the night Big Macintosh could hear the ponies in the cart chatter nervously mixed with the occasional giggle. Fluttershy tightened her grip forcing a small cough from the crimson neck she hugged, "It's just Zecora, remember? Nothin' for ya to be scared of," he gently whispered to the quivering mass on his back. He wasn't sure if talking to her was going to help, but he was all out of ideas. As they passed the cauldron, Zecora sang something that Fluttershy recognized as one of her native nursery rhymes and relaxed a little; the song reminding her that all of this was fake and Zecora's words came back to her: "Fluttershy, you know my words are true, Macintosh will good take care of you."

The reality that she was wrapped around Applejack's brother hit her as the screaming from the cart turned to laughter after they passed the zombies. Suddenly she became very aware of the movement of his muscles against her and her forelegs holding his neck. Embarrassment washed over her and she was very thankful for the dark and the cape hiding the deep blush she was sure turned her body as red as his.

Rainbow Dash's timberwolf howl stopped Big Macintosh's breathing for a moment when it caused Fluttershy to nearly strangle the stallion. Once the howling stopped Fluttershy found her face buried deep his soft orange mane; it smelled of apples and earth.

"It's all clear now, Miss Fluttershy," Big Macintosh informed her after all the former passengers left the cart far behind. She found herself reluctant to remove herself from him, but she slid down, lost her balance, ended up as a tangled mess in his cape. "Ya alright?" he asked concerned.

"Yes, I'm alright," Fluttershy answered meekly from within the black mass. She was far too embarrassed to leave the safety of the encompassing fabric. Big Macintosh leaned down and lifted it partially exposing her face and smiled at her, she was so adorable it was nearly painful.

"We gotta bit before the next ride, wanna get somethin' ta drink? Ya can keep the cape on if ya want." She poked her head out, gave a small smile, and nodded as she got up with the cape still firmly wrapped around her.

"Ahh! It's the Apple Skull Ghost of Sweet Apple Acres!" Pinkie Pie screamed and ran followed by several foals when she saw Big Macintosh walking towards a refreshment vendor with his cape floating beside him.

"Where?!" Fluttershy hit the ground and pulled the cape tightly around her.

Big Macintosh chuckled, "she was talkin' 'bout you, sugarcube."

"Oh," Fluttershy giggled, "I should probably give this back to you then."

"Nnope, if you're more comfortable with it, you keep it," he smiled down at her.

After getting drinks the pair waited at the start of the ride loop for the next one to start. "I just don't understand why all these ponies want to be scared," Fluttershy said as she stared down into her cup.

"Ah don't really get it either, to be honest. Why do ya think Ah do the hay rides," he winked at her before taking a drink.

Fluttershy looked a little surprised, "I always thought it was because you're the strongest stallion in Ponyville."

Big Macintosh blushed under her wide eyed gaze, "Ah don't know 'bout that, Miss Fluttershy," he said as he turned his head and rubbed the back of his neck, "but Ah'm not real big on getting' spooked, and this way the ponies that wanna don't have to miss out."

"Hey, guys!" Pinkie Pie excitedly shouted bouncing over followed by the foals, "is the next ride starting soon? Cause I can't wait to see what kind of spooky things are going to be on it this year!"

"Eeyup," Big Macintosh stood up and stretched seeing that Pinkie and her crew were enough to justify a run.

"Uhm, Big Macintosh, here," she said draping the cape across his shoulder, "I think I'll try just walking beside you this time, if that's okay," she looked up at him with a smile.

"Eeyup."

"I can do this," Fluttershy coached herself in her mind, "I know it's all fake and when it's going to happen. I can do this," she steeled her will and paced herself with the great red stallion.

She walked along side him for the rest of the hay ride runs that evening. Zecora's laugh and smoke Nightmare Moon no longer scared her, the stumbling of the zombies became rather comical, but she was never fully prepared for Rainbow Dash's timberwolf howl.

"Thank you, I don't know how to repay you," Fluttershy said as she watched her hoof scrape the ground.

"No need, Miss Fluttershy. 'Twas my pleasure," he said with a happy grin.

"Wooh wee, that was some kinda party," Braeburn said as he approached with Caramel and Applejack.

"Ya do alright, sugarcube?" Applejack asked Fluttershy who responded with a nod and a smile, "How 'bout I walk ya home?"

"Oh, that would be nice, if you don't mind?"

"I'll be back in a few minutes to help ya'll clean up!" Applejack shouted back to the three stallions dismantling the apple bobbing booth.

Braeburn was uncharacteristically quiet during the whole process, but the wide grin plastered across his face was far more frustrating than his usual babble. Big Macintosh knew he was up to something and it bothered him; Caramel worked quietly glancing between the cousins as if expecting one of them to suddenly explode into confetti.

"He take good care of ya?" Applejack asked as they approached Fluttershy's cottage.

"Oh, yes," Fluttershy smiled, "it was the first time I remember having fun on Nightmare Night."

"Well, ya get some rest, sugarcube. G'night," Applejack waved as she headed back to help with the clean up.

"Angel bunny, it was amazing! I actually had fun! Big Macintosh was so nice!" Angel stretched, yawned, and pointed at the clock, "Oh my, it is late. Well, I guess I can talk more about it tomorrow."

Big Macintosh lied in bed staring at the ceiling unable to sleep. He kept playing the night over in his head: the warmth of her body, her breath against him. It would have been better if she hadn't be clinging to him for dear life; much better in a very specific situation. He sat up and shook his head to chase those thoughts away. His emotions kept flipping from delight to depression; the night had gone far better than he had expected, but now he couldn't chalk his crush on her up to just a pretty face anymore. He rolled over and put his pillow over his head slightly disappointed that he couldn't smother himself.

Fluttershy hummed merrily to herself as she fed the various creatures that needed her care. Angel tapped his foot impatiently waiting for to get to him. She put a lovely salad in front of him and floated off before he could protest; he just sighed and popped a cucumber into his mouth. It had been several days since Nightmare Night and she was still so happy about actually enjoying one, her mood was fantastic. "Alright, Angel Bunny, I have to go check on Winona. Applejack told me she was limping on her paw yesterday," she bent down and kissed the rabbit on the forehead; a kiss he immediately wiped off.

She trotted happily through the rows of apple trees deeply inhaling the scent of the ripe apples. A loud impact startled her slightly and she looked for the source of the noise. A row away Big Macintosh was picking up the apples that had missed the baskets from the tree he had just bucked. He backed up to the next tree and gave it a swift kick with his massive legs. Apples rained down and the great stallion wiped the sweat from his brow. Fluttershy should have been able to walk up to him ask him where Applejack was, but she couldn't. She watched him. She had never noticed how handsome he was; his kind green eyes, his gentle smile, the memory of the scent of his mane brought a smile to her face…

"Hey there, sugarcube," Applejack's greeting elicited a shriek and jump from the unsuspecting mare, "didn't mean to scare ya," Applejack chuckled, "ya alright?"

"Uhm…yes, I'm fine," Fluttershy said blushing madly at being caught more than her reaction.

"I really appreciate ya takin' the time to come out here. Winona's in the barn," Fluttershy walked along side her friend thankful she didn't seem to realize she had been staring at her brother.

"It's thankfully only a sprained ankle," Fluttershy informed Applejack as she tightly bandaged the lower half of the dog's right front leg, "she'll need to take it easy for a few days, but should be back to normal soon."

"That's great news," Applejack said as she petted her companions head, "why don't ya come in for some lunch?"

"That would be great, if you don't mind?"

"Come on, I think we might have some apple fritters left if Big Macintosh hasn't eaten them all."

"Well, hey there, Miss Fluttershy!" Braeburn exclaimed noticing Applejack's guest, "what brings ya'll here?"

"She came to take care of Winona's paw," Applejack said searching the kitchen.

"Well that's might neighborly of ya'll," Braeburn said as he loaded a basket with some sandwiches and a couple of apple fritters.

"Dangnabit! He ate 'em all again!"

"Don't worry none, cous', Ah made more this mornin'; they're on the table," Braeburn soothed the irritated Applejack and pointed to the kitchen table.

"Thanks, can't keep fritters in this house," she walked over and placed one on a plate and handed it to Fluttershy, "there ya go, sugarcube, Ah'll get ya a sandwich in a second. Gotta stake your claim on yer fritter before Big Macintosh comes in," Fluttershy couldn't help but giggle.

"He said he'll be takin' his lunch out in the orchard today," Braeburn said as he covered the basket with a cloth.

Applejack shook her head, "and he says Ah work too hard."

"Miss Fluttershy, do y'all think ya'll could take Big Macintosh his lunch on yer way out?" Braeburn asked seizing the opportunity to bring the two together.

"Oh…I…uhm…okay," Fluttershy gave in under Braeburn's wide grin.

She took a deep breath holding the basket in her teeth and stepped off the porch. "You could talk to him just fine on Nightmare Night, it shouldn't be any different now," she thought, "but it is! He's a strong, handsome, kind stallion and that makes him terrifying!" she realized she was still one step from the porch, "I'm just delivering him lunch, I can do this, I'm just delivering lunch, I can do this," she coached herself until he came within eye shot again, "Come on, Fluttershy, you can do this. It's not like you have a crush on Applejack's brother," she watched as some thought made him smile and her knees weakened. She tried desperately to think of a way out of this. It would be rude to make him go without lunch just because she was scared. Her politeness usurped her fear and she continued forward, but with her head down.

She placed the basket a few feet from him and gathered her courage to raise her eyes. Suddenly red legs came into her field of vision, and she looked up to meet a pair of happy green eyes, "Oh, uhm, Braeburn asked me to bring you this," she squeaked breaking eye contact.

"Thank ya kindly, Miss Fluttershy," he smiled down at her.

"I need to get back and feed the animals," she said hastily before taking to sky. Big Macintosh watched her fly away.

"Enjoy yer lunch?" Braeburn asked with a big grin as Big Macintosh entered the barn. Big Macintosh just responded with a glare, "Ah sent ya a pretty mare and a basket full ah apple fritters, what wasn't there to like?" Big Macintosh turned away from his cousin, "look Ah know ya'll don't want me messin' around in yer love life, but Ah'm just tryin' ta help."

"Ah don't need help."

"Alright then, what are you gonna do about her?"

"Nuthin'"

"Nuthin, that's what Ah thought ya'd say. Ya know ya can't wait forever."

"Eeyup."

"If ya'll just ask her out, Ah mean Ah'm not sayin' profess yer unydin' love or nuthin' crazy."

"Nnope."

Braeburn sighed, "No risks, no reward, cousin."

"Ah risked it before and got nuthin' but embarrassed."

"Ah know, but Cheerilee was as nice as she could be about it, besides this ain't Cheerilee."

"Nnope. She's Applejack's friend."

"That would make things awkward if she said no, but it would only be temporary, and think of what would happen if she said yes. Ya'll could get hitched and raise fat little foals together; would make Granny Smith happy."

Big Macintosh sighed, "Ah yer heart's in the right place, but it's hopeless anyhow. She was a model, helped defeat Nightmare Moon and Discord (once on her own), and got a dragon to leave which saved Equestria. Ah'm a farmer, nuthin' more," he said as he walked out of the barn with his head down leaving Braeburn stunned.

_She placed the basket at his feet and looked up at him from beneath her hair with a flirtatious smile, "I brought your favourite," she said as she tossed her hair over her shoulder._

_"Ah see," he said raising an eyebrow and giving her a wicked grin. He took a step forward, pushed the basket aside, leaned in and nibbled down her neck. She wrapped her forelegs around his neck and greedily breathed in the scent of apples and earth in his mane as he continued, losing herself in the ecstasy of the moment._ Angeltapped Fluttershy on the head waking her from her dream; she looked up to find him pointing at the clock, "I'm going to be late to meet Rarity!"

"I hope Nightmare Night went well," Rarity said as adjusted the cucumbers over her eyes.

"Oh, yes, very well. It was the first time I've actually had fun."

"I trust Big Macintosh was a perfect gentlecolt?"

"Yes, he was very kind and respectful."

"Good, he can keep his head," Rarity whispered under her breath as she adjusted her position.

Fluttershy's face blushed terribly and she let out a small squeak as the dream she had been having before Angel woke her came rushing back. "Are you alright, Fluttershy?"

"Oh, yes, I'm just fine," she lied as she buried her face in a towel.

All she wanted to do was go home, but she remembered she had to pick up a few things in town. She ran around the market like she was being chased by a monster, "Okay, carrots, asparagus, broccoli, the only thing left is…apples," she didn't want to face Applejack after her dream. She knew there was no way her friend could know, but her friend's warm greeting and smile felt like an interrogation light.

"Hey there, Fluttershy! Pinkie and Twilight are givin' me some help. Whatya need today?

"Uhm…some apples, please."

"What kind do you need?" Pinkie Pie asked as she jumped from behind the cart, "We got Gala, Golden Delicious, Fuji, Honey Crisp, Red Delicious, Macintosh…"

The last two turned Fluttershy bright red, she looked at Pinkie Pie, Twilight and Applejack with huge eyes and took to the sky as if she had been shot out of the party cannon, "Was it something I said?" Pinkie Pie asked Applejack and Twilight.

"Oh, Angel Bunny, this is terrible!" She said as she put the groceries in the kitchen then collapsed on the couch; she looked around then motioned for Angel to come closer. The bunny hopped over and put an ear to her mouth, "I think I may have a crush on Big Macintosh." Angel sighed and smacked his forehead with his paw indicating he thought she was going to reveal something much worse, before hopping off, "No, really! This is terrible!"

"Fluttershy?" Twilight said as she knocked on the door to her cottage. The timid pegasus opened the door a crack, "is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything's fine."

"I brought you some apples since you kind of ran off without them."

"Oh, yes, thank you. Just leave them on the doorstep if you don't mind."

"Are you sure everything's alright? You're acting a little strange."

"I'm not acting strange," Fluttershy forced a laugh, "don't be silly."

"Okay… See you later," Twilight looked back as she walked away to see Fluttershy bring the apples in quickly and slam the door, "Something's not right."

In the kitchen Braeburn was sitting with his chin on the table pushing a fork around with his hoof, "Ya alright there, cousin? Ya seem a little out a sorts," Applejack asked and pulled up a chair beside him.

He sighed, "Ah don't know. Ah reckon Ah'm just worried about Big Macintosh."

"Somethin' wrong with 'im?"

"Nah, not really. It's just that he's got his eye on this filly, but he thinks he's not good enough fer her."

"Where in tarnation did he get a crazy idea like that?" Applejack said slightly offended, "And who is this filly that's got him all worked up?"

"Ah can't right tell ya."

"And why not?"

"While Ah didn't promise him not ta, Ah just don't feel right breakin' his trust, that's all."

Applejack patted her cousin the back, "Ah understand, just please tell me it's not Cheerilee still."

Braeburn laughed a little, "Nah, tain't Miss Cheerilee. Ah think this has been goin' on longer than that."

"So, what do ya'll think about her?"

Braeburn smiled, "Ah think she's perfect for 'im."

"Any ideas on how she feels?"

"Ah know she don't hate 'im, but as to there bein' more there, Ah dunno. Ah think there could be if Big Macintosh would actually try, but that ain't gonna happen."

It was driving Applejack slowly insane to not try and pry more details about this mystery mare out of Braeburn, "Ah gotta take an order of apples down to Sugarcube Corner, try not to worry 'bout Big Mac too much," she said she patted him on the back again and left.

"It's drivin' me crazy!" Applejack said as she set the apples on the counter.

"This apple?" Pinkie Pie asked picking an apple from the basket, "or this one? Oh! I bet it's this one, this one looks like trouble," she said eye the fruit with suspicion.

"No, not the apples," Applejack rested her head on her crossed forelegs on the counter, "Braeburn told me Big Macintosh has a crush on some filly, but he thinks he's not good enough for her,"

"Oooh! Who's the lucky mare?"

"That's what's drivin' me crazy! Braeburn won't tell me!"

"That would drive me crazy too. Knowing he's interested in somepony and knowing he's depressed about not feeling good enough and not being able to do anything about it because you don't know who it is!"

"You're not helping, Pinkie."

"Hmmm, Oh! I know! You could spy on him! Get some cool spy gadgets and follow him incognito."

"Ah don't know, Ah don't feel right 'bout that."

"Oh, honest Applejack, let me do it for you!"

"Yer not gonna let me say no, are you?"

"And miss out on using cool spy gear? Not a chance!" ************************************************** ****************************

Applejack proceeded to repeatedly bang her head against the first tree she came across. She did NOT go to Sugarcube Corner with the intention of siccing Pinkie Pie on her brother.

Big Macintosh felt responsible for his cousin's rather depressed mood. He had only told him the truth, but that fact didn't make him feel any less guilty. Braeburn had been silent most of the day and only cracked a smile when Apple Bloom had brought the two lunch. Braeburn's nearly constant talking could be nerve wracking, but this silence was just painful. Big Macintosh opened his mouth to speak only to close it several times before the words finally fell out, "Ah'm sorry for whatever Ah did to make ya unhappy."

Braeburn looked at his cousin a little surprised he had broken the silence, "Ya'll didn't do nuthin'. Ah' must worried 'bout ya, that's all"

"Nuthin' ta worry 'bout."

"Ah know yer wantin' a special somepony, heck, we all do, Ah just hate to see you waste a chance to be happy just cause yer scared. Ya'll don't let a lot ah ponies get to ya, and Ah know the whole mess with Cheerilee after Apple Bloom and her friends put that spell on ya'll hurt ya more than it would most ponies 'cause of that. Ah know Ah was bein' a little pushy with it. Ah think she's perfect for ya, but Ah can't make ya say somethin' if ya don't wanna, 'specially now that Ah know how little ya think of yerself. It don't matter what grand things she's done, it don't change who she is or what she thinks ah you. Despite all she's done she trusted ya'll to protect her, that should tell ya'll somethin' 'bout what she thinks of ya," Braeburn rose, picked up the now empty basket and walked toward the house.

"Your brother is REALLY boring," Pinkie Pie, dressed entirely in black and with a pair of a rather technologically sophisticated goggles on her head, said as she descended from the rafters of the barn suspended by a rope.

"Pinkie Pie! What in the hay are ya'll doin' in my barn!" Applejack yelled in surprise.

"Well, duh! Spying! And it's Pinkie Spy," she said with a wink, "All he did today was work! The only time he spoke was when Braeburn and he had lunch, and then Braeburn did most of the talking. He said something about her trusting him to protect her, but I can't think of a mare in town that wouldn't!" she sighed, "Oh well, maybe he'll be more interesting tomorrow!" she smiled as she ascended back into the rafters and disappeared.

"What have Ah gotten us into?"Applejack asked herself as she left the barn.

Fluttershy peaked out her cottage door before slowly opening and stepping out. She had put off coming out of her home as long as she could, but Angel refused to let her miss his weekly meeting with the other pets, so she didn't get much of a reprieve. "Alright, Angel Bunny, we'll go," she said as she stepped slowly out, "I just hope there's no more talk of apples."

"Are you feeling any better today?" Twilight asked as she sat down next to Fluttershy.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine," Fluttershy responded a bit nervously.

"Uhh huh," Twilight gave her skeptical glance, "Anyway, how did things go on Nightmare Night?"

"Nightmare Night?" Fluttershy squeaked, "Yes, it went…uhh…well,"she stammered as she felt the heat rising in her face.

"It was a smart idea of Applejack to have you go with Big Macintosh. I'm glad he showed you a good time," Twilight smiled sincerely at her friend whose eyes grew large.

"Oh my! I just remembered I have to help a bear lay an egg!" She jumped up, grabbed Angel, and flew off faster than anypony had seen her fly.

"Something is definitely wrong, and I'm going to find what it is," Twilight said staring at the empty sky.

Angel stared at Fluttershy with narrow eyes and crossed paws. "I'm so sorry, Angel!" Fluttershy cried into the pillow. He sighed and hopped onto her head and petted her mane, "I can't even hear his name without blushing!"

"Thanks for stayin' to help," Applejack said for at least the tenth time that day.

"As Ah told ya before, tain't no big deal; got lots more ponies and buffalo to help get the farm in Appleloosa ready for winter this year," Braeburn chuckled at his cousin's constant vocal gratitude.

"Any luck getting' my thick headed brother to realize there's no such thing as a mare he ain't good enough fer?"

"Nah, Ah wish Ah knew more about how she felt. Ah know he don't wanna get hurt again."

"He don't like ta show it, but he's real sensitive."

"Ah know. He wasn't interested in Miss Cheerilee until after that spell, and even then he wasn't smitten with her or nuthin'. Was she the first filly he'd ever tried to court?"

"As far as Ah know."

"This other filly he's right smitten with, and Ah guess after what happened takin' a smaller risk he's real scared of takin' a bigger one."

"If ya tell who she is, maybe Ah can help?"

Braeburn laughed, "Nice try there, cous', but no can do."

"Can't blame a gal for tryin'."

Twilight knocked on door not entirely sure how she was going to do this. Fluttershy opened the door just enough to peak out, "hello, Twilight," she said meekly.

"Can I come in?"

"Oh,uhm…"

"I brought a carrot cupcake for Angel," at this news the small bunny pushed past Fluttershy and opened the door wide to welcome his guest. Twilight walked past her nervous friend and lowered the treat she had been levitating to the eager bunny as she sat on the couch; Fluttershy gave a defeated sigh and closed the door.

"Fluttershy, you have been acting seriously strange lately."

"Really? I haven't noticed anything strange."

"You told me had to help a bear lay an egg."

"Oh…"

"You aren't sick, are you?" Fluttershy shook her head, "Is an animal sick or hurt?" She shook her head again, "Has Princess Celestia given you a secret task?" Fluttershy continued to stare at her hooves and shake her head, "Has somepony been bullying you?" she shook her head, "Alright, I'm out of ideas," Fluttershy gave a sigh of relief at the news, "unless you have a secret crush on somepony," Twilight laughed. Fluttershy cringed and squeaked. Twilight stared shocked at her friend who was trying to make herself as small as possible. "Oh, Fluttershy," Twilight smiled as she rose off the couch and threw her hoof over her friend's shoulder, "There's nothing wrong with have a crush on somepony. It's perfectly natural."

"It's terrible!" Fluttershy wailed as she ran and threw herself on the couch.

"Does this pony already have a special somepony?" Twilight asked worried.

"No."

"This pony isn't too young, right?"

"No."

"Then why is this so terrible?" Twilight sat on the floor next to couch.

Fluttershy looked up from her pillow with tear filled eyes, "Flight school."

She stood away from the group like she always did and stole glances at the colt she secretly liked. She would quickly look away anytime his eyes would come anywhere near her direction. Unfortunately she must have let her eyes linger too long, "Hey, Blue Skies, I think Klutzershy likes you," his friend said with a snicker, "gonna ask her to be your special somepony?" he could barely contain his laughter.

"What? No!"

"But why not? You could catch her when she falls out of the sky!"

"Funny, Hoops, very funny."

"I mean, if she couldn't walk on clouds I'd think she was an earth pony with wings glued on! And look at her HUGE eyes; they almost take up her whole head! I guess she wears her mane like that to try to cover them," Hoops continued to laugh, Blue Skies looked uncomfortable, and Fluttershy ran off to cry.

"You're not in flight school anymore; nopony is going to tease you like that again," Fluttershy just tried to bury her face further into the pillow, "do you still have a crush on Blue Skies?"

"No," came barely audible from within the pillow.

"So, who is it?" Twilight received only a squeak in response, "I guess that means you're not going to tell me."

Pinkie Pie was violently jolted from her nap when Big Macintosh bucked the tree she had fallen asleep in while trying to spy on him. She fell in one of the baskets he had set under the tree to catch the cascade of apples, "What? I'm an apple!" she said to a very puzzled Big Macintosh, "See?" she grabbed an apple and squished it on top of her head. Realizing her ruse wasn't working she jumped out of the basket and ran off screaming "Abort mission! Abort mission!"

"What in Equestria was that about?" Braeburn asked as he approached.

"Ah don't wanna know."

"Abort mission!"

"What in tarnation are you talkin' about, Pinkie?" Applejack said as the pink pony came running into the barn.

"I've been found out! I was spying on Big Macintosh, but it was really boring, and I fell asleep in a tree. Next think I know I'm falling out of the tree and into a basket! I tried to convince him I was an apple, but I don't think he believed me."

"If she won't tell me, I know who will," Twilight thought as she waited in the bushes for Fluttershy to leave her cottage, "this feels wrong, but if I don't know I can't help her, and not knowing is driving me crazy!"

The shy pegasus cautiously poked her head out and looked around. Satisfied she was alone; she emerged with her shopping bags across her back and trotted towards the market.

Twilight waited until Fluttershy could no longer be seen then approached the door, "Angel," she waited, "Angel," she said a bit louder. The small white rabbit opened the door and twitched his nose, "I have another cupcake for you," the bunny opened the door for her to enter. Twilight sat on the couch and lowered the cupcake to who she hoped would be her informant. She couldn't figure out how to make small talk with a rabbit, so she decided to get straight to the point, "You know who Fluttershy has a crush on, don't you?" He nodded as he took a large bite of his treat. "Who is it?" He shook his head while he chewed, "Come on, if you tell me I'll bring you an entire carrot cake from Sugarcube corner," Angel popped the rest of the cupcake in his mouth and thought for a minute. He narrowed his eyes and held up two of his front toes, "Two cakes! Ugh, fine, two." Angel smiled and swallowed the rest of his treat.

Twilight followed Angel as he hopped his way to the kitchen. He rummaged through kitchen and finally put a red apple on the counter. Twilight gave him a confused look and he picked up the apple with one paw and pointed to it with the other, "So, it's an apple?" The bunny gave her a cold stare and pointed again, "Oh! She has a crush on an Apple!" Angel rolled his eyes as the light bulb went off in the unicorn's mind, "She has a crush on Applejack?" the bunny shook his head and put apple on the counter long enough to produce a smaller green apple. He pointed to the red apple again, "Braeburn!" Twilight smiled. Angel smacked his forehead with his paw and shook his head, pointed to small green apple then the big red apple, "Granny Smith?" Twilight asked shocked and rather disturbed. Angel picked up the green apple and threw it at her, "A simple 'no' would have worked!" He stretched his arms wide, "Big?" Angel nodded excitedly and held up the red apple, "Big Apple? Big Macintosh! Fluttershy has a crush on Big Macintosh!" Angel tapped his nose and dramatically fell back on the counter. "Fluttershy has a crush on Big Macintosh?" Twilight giggled, picked up the thespian rabbit and hugged him before heading out the door, "Oh, this is just too cute!"

Rarity gently placed her tea cup back on the saucer, and sighed, "You are probably wondering why I invited you for tea."

"Ah'd be lying if Ah were to say no. Right nice place ya'll go here, though," Braeburn said slightly nervous.

"Thank you, but I did not invite you to admire my abode. I invited you here to discuss the matter of your cousin,"

"No offense, Ma'am, but Ah gotta a lot them, so you'll have to be a little more specific," Braeburn said with a nervous laugh.

"Yes, of course, their number probably rivals the number of apple trees," Rarity paused, "I wish discuss Big Macintosh."

Braeburn gave a slightly confused look, "What about 'im?"

"What designs does he have on Fluttershy," Rarity's narrowed eyes stared directly into Braeburn's.

"Designs?"

"I am aware of interest in her and had incorrectly assumed their meeting on Nightmare Night was what would commonly be called a 'date,' and I would like to know what his intentions with her are."

Braeburn's eyes widened, "how did ya'll know?"

"When you boys were here to retrieve Apple Bloom's costume I overheard you mention it to him," Rarity smiled at the confused stallion, "I was busy, not deaf."

Braeburn racked his brain to remember the conversation, "Ya'll also heard him tell me Ah was wrong."

Rarity laughed, "Oh please, his denial was more telling that if he had confirmed your suspicions directly."

Braeburn's mouth did its best fish impression as he tried to think of a way to counter her. He gave up and sighed, "he ain't got no intentions," Braeburn chuckled sadly, "he only went with her on Nightmare Night 'cause Ah set it up."

"Now that I did not suspect."

"Ah was just havin' a little fun at first. Ya know, just teasin' 'im, thought it would be fun to watch 'im get embarrassed around 'er," he cast his eyes down, "Ah didn't realize how he felt about her."

"What do you mean, exactly?"

"Ah wouldn't go and say he's in love with the filly, but it ain't just a crush no more."

"And yet he plans on doing nothing?"

"He don't feel like he's good enough fer her."

"Does Applejack know?"

"No, Ma'am. Just you and me. Caramel knows he thinks she's pretty and Ah set up Nightmare Night, but that's all."

Rarity smiled into her tea cup, "She's delicate and innocent, and I believe this led me to think of her as if she were still a still a foal. I cannot help wanting to protect her and I know how stallions can take advantage of a mare. No offense meant to either you or your cousin."

"None taken, Ma'am."

"Other than having your fun at his expense, what do you think of the match?"

"Ta tell ya true, Ah think they might be real good together, but Ah don't know if she's even interested in 'im."

"True and I wouldn't know where to being to approach the subject with her."

"Even if they both are interested, what good is that gonna do? Big Mac ain't gonna do nuthin' and Miss Fluttershy don't seem like she would either."

"You do have a point, darling."

The smoke from the approaching train was visible on the horizon as Braeburn, Big Macintosh, Granny Smith, Applejack, and Apple Bloom waited for it to come and take Braeburn back to Appleloosa before the snows came. Granny Smith and Applejack continued to thank him for his help with the harvest, Apple Bloom sat on his back trying to talk him out of his hat, and Big Macintosh stood silently.

Apple Bloom did not succeed in her attempts to acquire her cousin's hat, Granny Smith and Applejack felt he was aware of how much they appreciated his help, and Big Macintosh still stood silently as the conductor indicated the passengers were to board the train. Braeburn approached his silent cousin. "You could be letting the best thing that could ever happen to you slip right through your hooves. Ain't nuthin' worth havin' that don't require takin' a risk. Go get her," he said only loud enough for Big Macintosh to hear before he shoved him in the shoulder and boarded the train home.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_This may be the strangest letter I have ever written you, but I don't know who else to ask. Fluttershy is interested in a stallion, and other than her pet rabbit I am the only one who knows; I also know who it is, but she doesn't know that I know. Rainbow Dash is so impatient I'm afraid if I asked her she would push too hard, Pinkie Pie's suggestion would probably be a party, Rarity is so protective of Fluttershy I worry she might scare her, and I can't talk to Applejack because the stallion she's interested in is Applejack's brother! There's the option to just leave it alone, but Fluttershy has been acting strange since this all began and I'm a loss as to what to do. I don't know if he's interested in her, and even if he is they're both so shy neither would say anything. As leader of the entire nation of Equestria I realize you have a lot more important things to do than worry about Fluttershy's crush on Big Macintosh, but if you have a free moment I would really appreciate some help in this matter._

_Your Faithful Student,_

_Twilight Sparkle_

"Spike, please send this letter to the Princess," Twilight said as she floated the scroll over to him.

"I don't remember writing the Princess a letter?"

"You didn't, I wrote this one," Spike shrugged and exhaled the magic fire that transported the correspondence.

Twilight returned to her studies only to be interrupted minutes later by the distinct sound of baby dragon belch, "letter for you!" Spike yelled from below.

"So soon?" Twilight asked no one as she descended the stairs only to be met by Spike half way. She opened the scroll and held it magically in front of her.

_My Most Faithful Student,_

_This is an interesting and complicated situation indeed. I will look into the matter personally._

_Your Mentor,_

_Princess Celestia_

Twilight stared at the letter, lip curled in confusion, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Maybe I'm being overprotective," Sweetie Belle heard Rarity say from within her inspiration room, "she is a grown mare after all. Ugh! Chartreuse? What was I thinking? So Big Macintosh is interested in her, it shouldn't be surprising. She's kind, loving, and beautiful, but she's Fluttershy! Yes, she has a much right to find a special somepony as anypony; I just don't want her to get hurt, Opal." Sweetie Belle threw her hooves over her mouth to stifle a giggle.

"I know something you don't know," Sweetie Belle said in a sing-song voice as she entered the club house.

"Oh really?" Apple Bloom said with skepticism.

"Mmhmm, and it's about Big Macintosh."

"What could you know about my brother that I don't?"

"Well, I know he has a crush on somepony."

Apple Bloom laughed, "nuh uhh, he barely leaves the farm. Where would he meet somepony new?"

"I didn't say it was anypony new."

"Ugh! This is taking too long! Just tell us who it is!" Scootaloo groaned.

Sweetie Belle's grin took up most of her face, "Fluttershy!" she squealed.

"Fluttershy? Where did you hear that?" Apple Bloom said with suspicion.

"Rarity, I overheard her talking about before I came over."

"It would be cooler if he had a crush on Rainbow Dash," Scootaloo sighed.

"Well, we ain't brewin' no more love potions no matter who he has a crush on," Apple Bloom said firmly.

"Well, duh! That was a disaster," Scootaloo said as she rolled her eyes.

"I thought you'd be more excited," Sweetie Belle said with disappointment.

"Ah am, it's just that he's so dang shy he'll never anythin' to her."

"Yeah," Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle said in unison.

"Besides, Rarity said she doesn't know if Fluttershy likes Big Macintosh that way."

"Why wouldn't she like my brother that way?" Apple Bloom said defensively.

"Miss Cheerilee didn't," Scootaloo said with a frown.

"She's right," Apple Bloom sighed, "we gotta find out if Fluttershy likes him too."

"How are we gonna do that?" Scootaloo asked.

"Hmm, have we tried gettin' our cutie marks in espionage yet?" Apple Bloom asked hopefully.

"I don't think we have, but we could just try asking her." Sweetie Belle offered.

"You think she would actually tell us?" Scootaloo asked dryly.

"She may not tell us, but maybe we can figure it out by the way she acts; Rarity does it all the time. She's usually right."

"So, maybe we can get our cutie marks in readin' ponies' feelin's!" Apple Bloom exclaimed.

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADER EMOTION READERS!"

"Hey there, big brother, looks like you're goin' to Canterlot," Applejack said after she placed the letter on the table in front of him before sitting down to dinner, "the vendors for the royal sponsored events are reviewin' the contracts for their suppliers, and since ya seem to think my temper cost us the contract last time, you're goin' to Canterlot next week," she finished with a slightly smug smile.

Big Macintosh looked up from reading the letter, "Eeyup."

Applejack's smile fell, "Yer suppoed ta regret sayin' that and beg me to go instead."

"Nnope," Big Macintosh smiled and Apple Bloom put her hooves over her mouth to prevent a giggle from escaping.

"Well we'll just see if ya can handle it better than me then."

"Eeyup."

"I know it's sort of last minute, which I'm rather surprised at since my calendar says I'm not up to present my statistics and renew my caretaker's license until next year, but will you go to Canterlot with me next week?" She rushed out and closed her eyes as if waiting for an impact.

"Oh, Fluttershy, I would love to go to Canterlot with you, really I would, but I have a huge order that came in suddenly with a very tight deadline, and I simply don't have the time. You do understand, don't you?" Rarity said with a sympathetic look.

"Oh, uhm, yes, I understand," Fluttershy did her best to hide her disappointment, but had never been very good at doing so.

"Why don't you ask Twilight, I'm sure she wouldn't mind a trip back to her hometown," Rarity said with a hopeful smile.

"Hey girls," Twilight greeted the three as they entered her library.

"Do you have a book on reading ponies?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Reading ponies?" Twilight said slightly confused.

"Yeah, like on how to tell if someone's lying or hiding something," Scootaloo clarified.

"Hmm, I may have something on psychology that would help. Wait, why do you want it?"

"Just tryin' to see if we can get our cutie marks in…psychomo…psychoco…readin' ponies' feelin's!" Apple Bloom added with a wide grin.

"The books on psychology are upstairs and to the left," Twilight said before putting her nose back in the book she was studying from.

It had been several hours before a faint knock could be heard on the library's front door before it creaked open and Fluttershy's head poked in, "Hello?"

"Hey, Fluttershy, come in," Twilight said glad to give her eyes a break.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting?"

"No, I could use the break," Twilight as she stretched.

"Good, I came over to ask you if you would come to Canterlot with me next week, if that's okay."

"I'm sorry, Fluttershy, but I have a test coming up and I HAVE to study, but if I get it done before you come back I'll visit you," Twilight forced a smile for the crest fallen mare.

"Oh, okay."

"Have you asked Rainbow Dash or Applejack? Well, maybe not Rainbow Dash, with the first snows scheduled soon I'm sure she's busy with the weather time. Applejack may be free; they did finish the harvest," a wicked smile spread across the unicorn's face, "or you could ask Big Macintosh."

Fluttershy's head jerked up from studying her hooves to give Twilight a wide eyed stare, "uhm, I'll just go ask Applejack," she turned and to leave the library just as Twilight lost control of her giggles.

"I'm sorry," she snorted, "I'm sorry, I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable, it's just so cute!"

Fluttershy turned back to Twilight, "how did you find out! You haven't told anypony have you? I would just die if anypony found out I have feelings for him!" realizing what she said she frantically scanned the library for any sign of Spike.

"Spike's out getting lunch, and no, I haven't told anypony. How long has this been going on?"

"A few days after Nightmare Night," she mumbled as she stared at the floor.

"Have you spoken to him since then?"

"Not really"

"Why not? I think you two would make a great couple."

Fluttershy blushed profusely at the comment, "he doesn't like me that way."

"Have you asked him?"

"Oh no! I could never do that!"

"Then, how do you know?"

"I'm nothing special."

Twilight gave her friend a stoic stare, "I shouldn't even justify that with a response it's so ridiculous," she sighed and threw a foreleg over her friend's shoulders, "you're a national hero and a former model."

"I didn't do it alone, and I was only famous because Photo Finish said so"

"Yes, we did it all together, but we couldn't have done it without you, and Photo Finish saw what we all see every day. You're a wonderful pony and he would be crazy NOT to like you that way."

"Thanks, but you can't promise he feels that way."

The three fillies waited quietly behind a stack of books on the second floor for Fluttershy and Twilight to leave, "that enough proof for you?" Scootaloo said to Apple Bloom as the door closed leaving the three alone in the library.

"Guess we won't need this," Sweetie Belle said as she put the psychology book back on the stack.

"Ah gotta get home!"

"Why?" Scootaloo asked.

"Big Macintosh has to go to Canterlot for some contract thing next week too. Ah gotta get home and make sure Applejack doesn't talk him outta goin'."

"Oh! So they can go together!" Sweetie Belle said with a big smile.

"Yes! So Ah gotta get home, now!"

"Can we have a sleep over here next Monday!?' All three yelled in unison as soon as they found Applejack in the kitchen.

"Since ya'll are outta school Ah don't see why not," Applejack said to the three fillies that were trying to catch their breath.

"I hope I'm not interrupting," Fluttershy said as she entered.

"Nah, whatya needin', sugar cube?" Applejack said.

"Uhm, I was just wondering, I have to go to Canterlot next and I was wondering if you would like to come with me, if that's okay with you."

"When ya leavin'?"

"I have to be there on Monday, so I guess I'll be leaving Sunday night."

"Well, Ah'd have to convince…"

"Ya promised us a sleepover on Monday," Apple Bloom interrupted and stared at her sister with the saddest eyes she could muster; Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo joined her.

"Shoot, Ah did promise the little fillies a sleep over on Monday."

"Ain't Big Macintosh goin' to Canterlot next week for that contract whatsit?"

"Oh, I wouldn't want to impose,"

"Don't see how you'd be imposin' on nuthin' seein' as he's goin' anyhow; says my temper got in the way last time," Applejack grumbled the last bit, "Ah'll go talk to him about it," she left an embarrassed, terrified Fluttershy and three amused fillies in her wake.

Fluttershy raced after Applejack to continue her protest, but froze in her tracks when Big Macintosh came into view. They were too far away for her to hear what they were saying, not that the blood pounding in her ears would have allowed it anyway. All she could do was watch in horror.

Applejack walked away from her brother and towards her friend with a smile, "he said he'd be glad to accompany ya to Canterlot, by the way, where are ya stayin'?"

"Uhh, the castle, Princess Celestia offered a suite for a guest and me," Fluttershy's voice shook as she spoke.

"Great! That'll save ya'll from havin' to find a hotel. It's gonna be real busy next week from what Ah can tell. Well, Ah better go see what mess those three have made of the kitchen," Applejack said to Fluttershy's deaf ears as she headed back to her home.

"Did Twilight agree to go with you?" Rarity asked from behind therapeutic mud mask and cucumber eye covers.

"No, she has a test she has to study for," Fluttershy responded quietly fearing where this line of questioning would lead.

"Oh, so, Applejack is going with you, then,"

"Uhm, no"

"I didn't think Rainbow Dash would able to take time off with the first snows so close."

"She didn't"

"You're going alone? That's very brave of you, Fluttershy," Rarity said with a proud smile.

"No, I'm not going alone," Fluttershy said barely above a whisper.

"Oh, who is going with you?" Rarity asked perplexed.

"Big Macintosh," she mumbled as she turned her head away.

"I'm sorry, darling, I didn't hear you."

"Big Macintosh," her lips barely moved.

"Please speak up, I can't hear you."

"BIG MACINTOSH!" Fluttershy yelled before clamping her hooves over her mouth.

Rarity bolted upright causing her cucumbers to land in her mud bath, "Big Macintosh!?"

Fluttershy closed her eyes tightly and nodded.

"Well, that's unexpected," Rarity said as she retrieved her cucumbers.

"He has to go to Canterlot next week for contract bidding."

"That's rather convenient for you. I'll have to get Applejack to send him by the boutique."

"Why?"

"If you're going to be in Canterlot for several days, you'll both need at least one formal outfit."

This was by far the most uncomfortable situation he could ever remember being in. Sure he was bigger and stronger that Rarity, but she was far more intimidating; the scissors and needles she had magically floating didn't help either.

"So, you'll be spending the better part of a week alone in Canterlot with Fluttershy," Rarity said looking at him from over her glasses as she magically wrapped a measuring tape round his chest.

"Yes, Ma'am," he said trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice.

"Mmh hmm, and what do you plan on doing with her in Canterlot?"

"Nuthin', Ma'am," he said slight confused until realization dumped ice in veins, widened his eyes and dropped all expression from his face. Rarity smirked as she watched it all sink in, "Ah ain't here just so ya can make me a suit am Ah?"

"Very astute. As you may know I consider Fluttershy a very close friend and I can be rather protective of her. As you may have guessed I am aware of your feelings for her, and I have my suspicions that she may reciprocate them," she slid the measuring tape around his neck and tightened it slightly, "if I find that she ever sheds a single tear because of you, the Sweet Apple Acres will be in need of another to plow its fields," she glared up at him inches from his face, "am I understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am," he coughed as she loosened the measuring tape.

"Fabulous! I will bring your suit to train station Sunday evening," Rarity said with a smile.

As promised Rarity met him at the train station with his suit and Fluttershy's dress. He stood on the platform next to Applejack who was discussing the terms that must be met in order for a contract to be acceptable. Rarity floated his suit into the saddle bags he had draped across his back, and smiled at the lack of yoke around his neck. She watched his stoic expression change into a small smile as Fluttershy rounded the corner with Twilight. He couldn't have stopped the smile as it crept across his face if had wanted to; the thought that she might return his feelings would have made any attempt to stop it futile.

"There you are, darling. I've brought your dress; I made it to complement the outfit I made for Big Macintosh should either of you need them," Rarity said as she floated the packaged dress into Fluttershy's saddlebag.

"Thank you, but you didn't have to go through all the trouble."

"No trouble at all, darling. If anyone asks you can tell them who you're wearing," Rarity said with a wink.

The conversation was interrupted by the call of the conductor. "Have fun!" Rarity shouted after her.

"Say 'hi' to the princess for me!" Twilight added before the doors shut behind Fluttershy and Big Macintosh.

"You look like your thinking about something really hard," Twilight said to Rarity as they walked away from the station.

"I'm just worried about Fluttershy being all alone in Canterlot."

Twilight laughed, "She's not alone; she has Big Macintosh with her."

"That's part of what worries me."

"I don't think I understand."

Rarity took a breath, "That stallion has feelings for our dear Fluttershy and I worry about her getting hurt. I have my suspicions that she feels the same way about him and that makes a mare vulnerable."

Twilight smiled at her, "I know you want to protect her, but just because Prince Blueblood took advantage of your feelings for him doesn't mean Big Macintosh will do that to Fluttershy. You could be trying to protect her from something that could make her really happy."

Rarity sighed, "Perhaps you're right."

The pair sat in silence during the train ride, each shy of the other's company. The walk to palace had made Big Macintosh smile since the guards seemed rather surprised to see a stallion bigger than they were, but any confidence he had gleaned off of that was lost the moment the princess left and he was left alone in the suite with Fluttershy, "Uhh, which bedroom would like, Miss Fluttershy," he blushed at just mentioning her name and "bedroom" in the same sentence.

"Oh, uhh, I'll take this one, if that's okay," she said pointing to the one closest to where she was standing.

"Eeyup," he silently berated himself for not being to produce a better response. He was spending the better part of a week in a castle with the mare that made his heart try to beat out of his chest and that was the best he could come up with; this was going to be a long trip.

Her eyes could no longer ignore the sun that was streaming in through the windows. She stretched, yawned and took a moment to remember where she was. Normally, she would have left the bedroom in search of something to quiet her growling hunger, but know that she was not alone in this suite rerouted her to the vanity to fix her mane.

Upon exiting her room she found a note on the coffee table:

_Dear Miss Fluttershy,_

_Went to the contract negotiations. Breakfast is in the kitchen. There's some orange juice in the refrigerator._

_See you this afternoon,_

_Macintosh_

Fluttershy smiled, carried the note back to her bedroom and tucked it safely in her saddlebag; it was the first time he had ever written anything to her. She felt a little silly saving it, but couldn't bear the thought of throwing it away. With the note secured, she ventured into the suite's small kitchen to search for the aforementioned breakfast.

On the table was a covered dish to find a stack of pancakes, some scrambled eggs, and two pieces of buttered toast that had been arranged with great care. She stared at it all as if it were a piece of fine art until a low rumble in her stomach reminded her that breakfast was meant to be eaten.

Fluttershy walked into the kitchen to find Big Macintosh seated at the table that was currently covered in papers. He looked up from what he was reading and smiled, "How'd it go?"

"They didn't get to me today. Uhm, how did things go for you, if that's okay to ask?"

He chuckled slightly, "Eeyup. Took a bushel of notes," he said indicating the papers on the table. "We can't offer the prices some of the larger farms can, but Ah think we got 'em beat in quality and variety. We're also closer to Canterlot, so we can offer fresher produce and fill unexpected orders quickly," he rubbed the back of his neck with his hoof and blushed, "Sorry, Ah got carried away there."

Fluttershy smiled at him as she set down a cup of tea in front of him before taking the seat across from him and setting down her own cup, "No need to apologize." She picked up one of the pages, "Where's this farm?"

He took the page from her and scanned it, "That farm is half way ta Appleloosa, and this one…" She had never seen his face light up the way it did when he was talking about Sweet Apple Acres this way. Truthfully, some of what he said she never heard; too lost in the beauty of his enthusiasm to be able to listen.

A large yawn escaped her mouth as she stretched and wondered if Big Macintosh had left her breakfast again. They had stayed up rather late last night talking and she was still riding the high as she left her room. There was no note on the table and she frowned a little as she walked into the kitchen.

"Mornin'," Big Macintosh said from the kitchen table, "Ah was wonderin' when ya were gonna get up." Fluttershy stood frozen in the door way. She thought he would be gone when she awoke and hadn't bothered to brush her mane or coat.

"I'm sorry; I thought you'd be gone. Not that I want you to leave!" She blushed furiously and cast her eyes to the floor.

Big Macintosh couldn't help but smile. She stood there her pale yellow coat and feathers were ruffled, her soft pink mane was messy, her teal eyes still held the glaze of sleep, her cheeks were flushed and he had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. He shook his head when he realized he was staring, "Got a break today. They're givin' all the suppliers time ta look over the material. Ah made breakfast if ya want some," he indicated the plate across from him.

"Thank you, uhm, I'll be right back," she bolted out of the room only to return moments later with coat brushed, feathers smoothed, and mane coiffed. The idea that maybe, just maybe, Rarity was right crept up from the back of his mind.

Fluttershy lay in the dark her belly happily full of the delicious dinner Big Macintosh had prepared for her when she had returned; she had put her stack of reports on the coffee table only to have her nose lead her to the kitchen. The board hadn't gotten to her again today, but with few left she was sure she would be seen tomorrow.

Big Macintosh awoke hours before he had to; farm life did that to a pony. He shook his orange mane and stretched his legs before walking out of the room. He stopped in front of the coffee table where a small fruit basket and a note sat. The note was from the cleaning staff (as was the basket) thanking them for keeping their suite so tidy, and that the only thing they had to clean was the mess of papers left on the coffee table. He didn't remember a mess of papers, only Fluttershy's reports. "Oh no," the reality of the situation sunk in as he reread the note. He crumpled up the note, threw it away, and replaced it with one of his own.

_Dear Miss Fluttershy,_

_I had to run to town, be back soon._

- _Macintosh_

_P.S. There's a fruit basket in kitchen, sorry I didn't have time to make breakfast._

He opened the door to the suite to a hard, steady rain, turned grabbed his cloak, a bag, and left.

Fluttershy sat at the kitchen table eating an apple from the fruit basket and contemplating his note. She couldn't think of anything he would need in town, especially nothing that couldn't wait until the storm passed. She finished her apple and went to tuck the note in her saddle bag with the other. "Where did I put those reports?"

The rain almost seemed to be making fun of the futility of his cloak and she pushed through it and walked down the stairs. He opened the door at the bottom and began searching the halls for a member of the cleaning staff.

"Ma'am, Ah don't mean ta bother ya, but do you know who cleaned the suite at the top of the stairs?"

The white unicorn maid turned to face him, taken aback slight by his size, "Yes, was there something wrong with your service?"She asked puzzled.

"No, ma'am, it's just that somepony threw away some papers that were real important, and Ah'm tryin' to find 'em."

"You'd be looking for Clean Sweep. She should be on the third floor of the east wing right now," the mare took in his confused look, "follow the hall to the end, turn left, and go up three flights."

Now Fluttershy was starting a full panic. The reports weren't anywhere in her room, nor were they in either bathroom, Big Macintosh's room, the living or the kitchen (she had removed all the pots and pans and cleaned out the refrigerator just to be sure). Her breathing quickened and tears began to well up in her eyes when the door to the suite opened. A very wet Big Macintosh entered and placed a bag on the coffee table in front of her. "Sorry it took so long, Ah had ta hunt down the maid to get 'em back."

Fluttershy tore open the bag to find her stack of reports clean and dry. A broad elated smile spread across her face, "Thank you! I can't express how much I…" she was interrupted as she threw her forelegs around his neck and kissed him. It was only a peck, but as soon as she realized what she had done she jumped and kept walking backwards until she hit the wall, "I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me! Please don't be mad at me!"

Her pleas brought Big Macintosh out of his stupor and he casually walked over to the shy mare. He lifted her chin with his hoof and smiled down at her, "Ya didn't have to steal one, ya know. Ah'd much rather share." Fluttershy's eyes shot wide only to close happily as he leaned down and kissed her.

Fluttershy's forelegs were wrapped around Big Macintosh's neck; stroking his mane and he had one foreleg wrapped around her holding her tightly to him. Both were too lost in their kiss to notice the door open. Twilight backed out and closed the door slowly, "I can say they both enjoyed their visit to Canterlot."


End file.
